For the Second Time Tonight
by VengefulMoon
Summary: Ichigo wants Rukia to know how much he loves her, and he wants to do it in a song. [Songfic, IchiRuki] This is my first fic in a category other than GS. [T for...that kind of stuff. Not the disgusting kind, jeez.]
1. Chapter 1

Title: **For the Second Time Tonight**

This story has been rated: **T**, for rather…intimate stuff at the end of this.

Length: Two-shot. At worst, three-shot.

Summary: Ichigo wants Rukia to know how much he loves her, and he wants to do it in a song.

A/N: The song used in this fic is called Dear Angel by April Sixth. I don't own it. And could someone tell me how the instrument line goes? The music behind the vocals I mean. Oh and the singing only starts at the second / third chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

--

It was your typical day at Karakura Town. The birds were flying about, the sky was clear; it was very peaceful to sum it up.

Ichigo stood outside Renji's (temporary) home, which happened to be sitting right next to the Kurosaki Clinic. It was 7:00 AM on this particular day.

It had been an hour since when they usually woke up, and the orange-headed Shinigami representative was unusually patient. By now you'd expect him to barge into the room and kick the guy to oblivion, but here he is, tapping his foot as he waited for the lazy 6th division lieutenant.

'_The hell's he doing in there, styling his hair like a girl would?_ He thought. _If he doesn't get out here now I'm going to kick his ass the minute he puts that foot of his out the door._

He didn't do anything for the rest of the half hour that passed by, but the moment that Renji walked out the door he did what he wanted to do; he beat the crap out of the 6th division lieutenant in the blink of an eye.

"Moron," he muttered as he walked towards the school.

"What the hell did I do?" Renji asked as he followed Ichigo.

"One and a half hours," Ichigo muttered. And that was all that he said until the two arrived at the school another half our later.

The Kurosaki "brothers" walked into the classroom, expecting the typical thing to happen to them (which would be Keigo Asano annoying them to hell). But it seemed that he wasn't around today.

"He called in sick today," the teacher told them as they went to their seats.

Ichigo looked to his right, and as usual he saw Rukia, who happened to be his girlfriend since 5 months ago. He blushed slightly at what he had in mind for her, later in the week.

_I hope she'll like it…_

--

Four hours later, lunch break.

--

Ichigo was talking to Orihime (who happens to be going on dates with Uryu Ishida) about what he wanted to do for the black-haired shinigami that's sitting a few tables across from them. To keep it under wraps they would have to make sure that Rukia wasn't listening in; it was to be a surprise.

"You want to sing for Rukia?" She whispered.

A simple "yes" came out of Ichigo's mouth.

"But what are you going to sing? You don't exactly have any favorite genres of music."

Orihime always did have that little knack for knowing what the shinigami representative liked and disliked.

"I was thinking of using this song." Ichigo said as he put a small disk in Orihime's hand.

"April Sixth? Who is that?" She bluntly asked. Obviously she doesn't know about foreign bands.

"Some band from the western continent. They sound good though, so I thought I should give this a shot," He answered.

"But what are you going to do for the instruments and the guys who'll be playing when you start? You don't have any musical instruments in your home," Orihime remarked.

"Er…um…good point; I have to get the stuff first." He muttered.

As fate would have it (or as the schedule would have it) the bell rang. All of the students ran back to the classroom ASAP.

It was all normal from then on 'til after classes ended, when Ichigo dragged Renji and Ishida out and took them to the nearest music store.

As one would say, "it's all downhill from here."

--

**I apologize for this being so short. I'll try to make the next chapter as long as possible.**

**If I fail I swear to God that I will quit writing as soon as this fic is finished.**

**R&R, and thanks a bunch.**

**_Ja-na_.**

**-- Testament --**


	2. Doggone writer's block

Author's Note.

To all reading this story,

Please be VERY, VERY patient, for I have no brain at all due to major writer's blocks.

Signed,

Vengeful Moon


End file.
